


bones and roses

by a_jellyfish_666



Category: Original characters - Fandom, original world - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_jellyfish_666/pseuds/a_jellyfish_666
Summary: Anastasia and Carmen's clique meeting and some wlw fluff.
Relationships: anastasia x carmen
Kudos: 1





	bones and roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work and i didn't prof-read because I would not get this published otherwise

Anastasia coughed as she felt the ground. She was covered in sand and water. Her dress was stiff with salt. She trembled as she pushed her body up. She was in so much pain. After Standing up, she looked around. This place looked nothing like home or any of the islands near home. 

Anastasia began combing the beach for her bag. It had to be somewhere right? In it she had her dagger, a spell book, miscellaneous spells, and her father’s plays. This gave her a chance to look at the beach in its entirety. 

The sun was rising above the beach, casting pink and orange light over head. The waves were perfect blue crashing onto the shore of clay red and black sand. The cliffs behind her were a similar color to the sand, creating layers ranging from black to orange. In the cliffs there was a palace. It seemed to have been built into the cliffs themselves. It was large and span over the curvature of the walls. It was made of a slightly lighter grey then the colors of the cliffs, and had small windows covering the sides. Anastasia’s father had told her stories of palaces like this, built into the cliff face itself, for a mixture of protection and support. Her father was no architect but if he could have seen this palace, she was sure he would have combusted. 

A man’s scream echoed around her. She felt herself freeze. Shot. 

“A soulreaper!!!! A soulreaper is on the grounds! Run for your lives!” the man’s screech hurt Ana’s already pounding headache.

“Claude is at it-OH SHIT!” A guard's sword was suddenly against her, “Call for backup we have ourselves a reaper.” His voice was gravelly almost as though he screamed all the time. He probably did, Anastasia mused to herself. 

“Eddie, there hasn’t been reaper in these parts in over a-” another guard approached 

“Lyra are you blind. It’s a reaper,” The guard whose sword was still against Anastasia grumbled. 

The second guard, apparently named Lyra, approached Anastasia. “Eddie, I do think you are right. We’ve got a reaper on our hands.”

Anastasia stood, still with a sword to her throat in confusion, what was a reaper and why is she a reaper? 

The two guards, Eddie and Lyra walked Anastasia up the beach to a pulley mechanism. After getting in place on the platform, Eddie handed Anastasia and the sword to Lyra. Much to Anastasia’s annoyance, Lyra put the blade back against her neck. 

“Hold on tightly to the reaper Lyra. If it attacks me, we all are going down,” Eddie grouched as he began pulling the rope. After ten minute and many swears from Eddie, they had arrived at the palace. It was even more beautiful up close, sadly Anastasia was drug away before she could get a good look. Eddie and Lyra forcefully marched her down the hall. To a set of tall doors, with large seals that looked like the sun on them.

“Queen Serena, Princess Carmen, and Sir Oberon,” Eddie said as he and Lyra went to a kneel. Eddie kicked Anastasia’s shin. Anastasia went to a curtsy in a rather clumsy manner, “We have found a reaper.” 

The woman rose, her long hair braided in many long thin braids stood. Her dress was wine red with a golden overcoat. She was a very beautiful woman, with dark skin and eyes, she was gorgeous. She made eye contact with Anastasia who still had a sword to her throat. “Lower your weapon Eddie, it is in my palace and would be a fool to attack me,” She scanned Anastasia up and down. Anastasia had seen close calls before, but never like this. She could feel how ready this woman was to killing her.

“Do we have proof she is a reaper?” A voice like a songbird chimed in. Both Anastasia and Queen Serena turned to look at the Princess who had spoken. The princess looked like the queen, long, kinky, dark hair pulled up into a bun, a long yellow dress with embroidered flowers made with a golden thread, and dark eyes. 

“Carmen, what do you mean?” The Queen spoke in a way that seemed uncomfortable to Anastasia. 

“Yes what do you mean dear?” The man seated beside her asked in a tone that Anastasia couldn’t place. He was an attractive man. He too wore expensive clothing, had dark eyes, but he had significantly lighter skin then the other two sitting on top of thrones. 

“I mean that the only thing we have to go on it Eddie and Lyra’s claims-”

“Oh and Claude’s…….sorry Princess.”

“It is alright Eddie. Yes we only have the claims of three guards, and while I hold the three of them in the highest respect, I don’t think we should just accuse everyone that appears on our beach of necro-”

“That is quite enough Carmen. You know we don’t say the word. We can’t have those soulless creatures on our doorstep,” The queen sounded enraged, “Oberon, take my daughter back to her chambers at once.”

“Of course your highness, come along my dear fiance,” Oberon had a very punchable voice. Anastasia pursed her lips, she had no idea how she was going to get out of this mess, and still what is a reaper?

“Your highness if I may speak?” Anastasia surprised herself with her voice and the Queen looked even more startled. 

“I guess you may defend yourself, reaper,” the Queen sounded hesitant and stunned.

“I do not know what a reaper is or what I have done wrong to be brought here. I ask only for an explanation,” Anastasia fumbled.

“You don’t know what a reaper is?” The queen had lost her anger and now sounded just confused. 

“I do not know what a reaper is, I am a stagehand back home, not a reaper.”

“A stagehand? Eddie, Lyra you brought me a stagehand?” The queen sounded exasperated, “Eddie this is the fifth time you have done this.”

“I am sorry your majesty,” Eddie was glaring at Anastasia. 

The queen signed, “Take her to the cells, we don’t know enough about her to let her free.” Anastasia sat in shock. She was being arrested. 

After about an hour of sitting in a cell the guard brought her food and water. A small plate with noodles, and carrots. Anastasia poked at it. She was still confused, and in pain. Her body ached from falling off of the boat, and being drug in the water violently. Anastasia awkwardly poked at her noodles, she felt sick and was in so much pain. She ate the food quickly, and slowly shrunk to the ground to go to sleep. 

“Wake up soulreaper,” the guard's shrill voice echoed around the hall, “The Princess would like to speak to you.” Anastasia made eye contact. She was very grumpy. 

“Fine,” Anastasia’s words were laced in rage. He roughly grabbed her and drug her up the tower. 

“Thank you, Zephyr, I will take it from you,” the princess made eye contact with Anastasia. 

“Of course your highness,” Zephyr bowed, before rushing out. 

“M’lady, I-”

“Please,” The princess looked at Anastasia with a look of desperation, “I need your help.”

“Huh?”

“If you really are a necromancer, I don’t want to marry Oberon, and I need you to maybe kill him.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Your Highness, but I am not a necromancer,” the princess’s face fell. 

“Oh…...I am sorry, and I forgot to ask your name.”

“It is okay, and my name is Anastasia.”

“So since you can’t kill Oberon……...can you help me get out?” The princess looked at Anastasia in a desperate way.

“Why would you want to leave?” Anastasia felt confused.

“I want out, and I don’t want to be free of Oberon.”


End file.
